Touhou Kisetsu - Autumn
by Harukawa Ayame
Summary: [Aki Sisters x Reader]; musim gugur telah datang, dan apa yang lebih baik selain menemani dewa panen dan dewa daun musim gugur?


**AUTUMN (****秋****/AKI)**

* * *

Musim gugur.

Dedaunan berubah dari hijau menjadi merah kecoklatan dengan pola berbeda-beda yang dicat langsung, dan para penduduk desa menyambut panen besar dengan merayakan festival panen di seluruh desa. Dan tentu saja, mereka mengundang seorang dewi panen yang sudah bekerja keras selama itu.

Aki Minoriko terbang di sekitar desa sambil tersenyum dengan ramah, setiap penduduk desa yang melihatnya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan untuk menyapa dewi panen itu. Walaupun begitu, dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan mereka melainkan sibuk mencari dua orang yang sudah menunggunya—dan itu kalau [Name] berhasil membuat Shizuha menunggu, pikir Minoriko.

"Minoriko-sama, kami ada di sini!" [Name] memanggil Minoriko sambil melambaikan tangannya, di sebelah perempuan berambut [hair color] itu terlihat saudara perempuan dari Minoriko sendiri; Aki Shizuha.

Minoriko tersenyum senang dan turun ke arah mereka. "[Name]! Shizuha!"

"Hmph..." Shizuha menggembungkan pipinya sambil melihat ke arah lain dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya, tanda kalau dia ngambek.

"Shizuha-sama, itu bukan perilaku yang baik bagi seorang dewi daun musim gugur sepertimu..." [Name] mengingatkan, sebelum tersenyum kecil. "Lagipula, kamu sudah bekerja keras untuk mengubah warna daun di Gensokyo! Pemandangan musim gugur tahun ini benar-benar indah!"

"M-Menurutmu begitu, [Name]?" tanya Shizuha ragu, pipinya sedikit merah.

"Tentu saja! Yang paling penting dari musim gugur yang terjadi sekali setahun adalah daun merah kecoklatan yang dibuat khusus oleh Shizuha-sama!" kata [Name] dengan senang, membuat Shizuha semakin merah dan Minoriko tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang dikatakan [Name] itu benar, onee-chan." Minoriko berkata sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Shizuha, memeluk dewi daun musim gugur itu dari belakang. "Walaupun aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, daun yang kamu buat itu benar-benar indah."

"Pujian seperti itu tidak akan membawa kalian kemana-mana..." Shizuha bergumam sambil menutupi wajahnya yang merah dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi, kedua orang yang memujinya itu tahu lebih baik kalau di balik kedua tangan itu, dewi daun musim gugur itu tersenyum senang.

Ketiga orang itu terdiam, menikmati angin musim gugur yang sedikit dingin dan mendengarkan percakapan gembira penduduk desa yang puas dengan hasil panen mereka tahun ini. Minoriko tersenyum karena itu, namun senyum Shizuha menghilang dan dia menurunkan tangannya.

"Shizuha-sama? Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya [Name] sambil melihat Shizuha khawatir.

"Aku tahu kalian berusaha menghiburku, dan aku juga berterima kasih tentang itu. Tapi..." Shizuha menghela nafas dan memegang tangan Minoriko yang masih terkalung di lehernya. "Itu tidak mengubah fakta kalau hanya ada sedikit orang yang menaruh kepercayaan mereka padaku... Orang-orang sekarang tidak menghargai keindahan daun musim gugur—mereka hanya menerima kalau itu adalah sesuatu yang pasti terjadi di musim gugur."

Perkataan Shizuha membuat [Name] dan Minoriko terdiam. Shizuha kembali menghela nafas dan melepas tangannya dari genggaman Minoriko—atau itulah yang ingin dia lakukan kalau saudara perempuannya itu tidak menggenggam tangannya dengan erat dan melihat [Name] yang tersenyum.

"Apa yang kamu katakan, onee-chan? Mungkin kamu memang mendapatkan lebih sedikit kepercayaan kalau dibandingkan denganku, tapi..." Shizuha melepaskan genggamannya dan melayang ke depan dewi daun musim gugur itu sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kamu masih punya kita berdua kan? Jangan bersikap pesimis dan menyerah begitu saja! Lagipula, adik macam apa yang tidak membantu kakaknya di saat kesusahan?"

"Itu benar, Shizuha-sama!" [Name] berkata, senyumnya melebar. "Atau kamu ingin berkata kalau kepercayaanku kepadamu tidak berarti sama sekali?"

Shizuha terbelak dan menggeleng dengan cepat. "B-Bukan itu yang kumaksud!"

"Kalau begitu, hilangkan pikiran buruk itu dan bersenang-senanglah!" kata Minoriko sambil menarik tangan Shizuha. "Ini musim gugur, musim terbaik sepanjang tahun bagi kita!"

"Dan kami tidak akan membiarkanmu berpikiran negatif sepanjang musim gugur ini." lanjut [Name] sambil tersenyum.

Melihat [Name] yang masih ada di tanah, Minoriko tersenyum lebar dan menarik tangan kanannya, membuat anak perempuan berambut [hair color] itu melayang dengan wajah terkejut, sebelum tertawa senang. Shizuha yang melihat ini ikut tersenyum dan menarik tangan kiri [Name].

"Melihat dari bawah juga bagus, tapi dari atas lebih menakjubkan!" kata Minoriko dengan senang.

Shizuha tersenyum lebar, pikiran negatifnya mulai menghilang. "Aku setuju! Kamu harus melihat semua ini, [Name]!"

"Ahaha, siapa aku untuk menolak dua dewi musim gugur?" [Name] berkata sambil tertawa senang. "Kalau begitu, tolong tuntun jalannya, Shizuha-sama, Minoriko-sama."

"Dengan senang hati!"


End file.
